


Kitchen Kisses

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary, Precious Peter Parker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter just wants to cook MJ a romantic dinner.Except he might have inherited May's cooking skills.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Kitchen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Five - Food

“Ow, hot, hothot,” Peter whispers under his breath, pulling a casserole dish out of the oven. The cheese is melted, the sauce is bubbling, it smells right. 

“Peter, you really didn’t have to do this,” MJ says, leaning against the counter behind him. 

“I know, but I want to make a home cooked meal for you.” Peter sets the dish on the stove. “Besides, all that stuff you were saying in class the other day…” 

MJ laughs, and it’s a great sound. Peter smiles at her, ducks his head.

“You’re not exactly a get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich kind of guy,” MJ says, uncrossing her arms and grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to worry about that.” 

“Okay, well, still, I wanted to do something nice.” Peter leans into her. He steals a kiss, stomach fluttering. Every time they kiss it’s like the first time - except better because he’s not covered in blood - he’s nervous until he’s not. MJ smiles against his mouth and pulls him closer, pressing her body against his while they kiss leisurely. 

“Don’t forget to turn the oven off,” MJ says teasingly. Peter whips around and turns the oven off. 

The table is already set, so Peter lights the candles May helped him dig out, and he sets the lasagna in the middle of the table along with a salad. It’s not exactly an impressive dinner, but MJ said she loves lasagna, and then made a joke about Garfield being her spirit animal, and then she corrected herself and went on a rant of people appropriating native spiritualism. God, she’s smart. 

There’s a weird cracking noise when Peter cuts into the lasagna. He puts a bit on her plate and serves his own. MJ pokes at it and stifles a giggle. 

“What?” Peter asks, worried. Did he mess it up? He must have. 

“Nothing,” MJ says and takes a bite. 

Peter takes a bite and it’s crunchy. It definitely shouldn’t be crunchy. 

“Oh no,” Peter groans. “I’m so sorry, MJ!”

She bursts out laughing. “Did you not cook the lasagna pasta?”

“I thought it would cook in all the- the sauce and juices!” Peter puts his face in his hands. “Guess I inherited May’s terrible cooking skills.” 

MJ pats his leg. “It’s fine, seriously, everything else about it tastes really good. We can just pull out the lasagna.”

Peter lifts his head, mortified. He’s pretty sure the recipe told him to cook the pasta, but he ignored it. Shit, he’s so dumb, he should have read the recipe word for word. Why did he think he could cook?

MJ leans over and kisses him. “Seriously, Peter. It’s still really good.” 

“You’re just being nice,” Peter mumbles, unable to stop kissing her. Everything feels amazing when her lips are on his. 

“I’m not that nice,” MJ says, teasing. 

“I hope nothing's wrong with the cake,” Peter says with a sigh. 

MJ’s eyes light up. “You made a cake?”

Peter nods. She pulls him to her and their food is forgotten, their mouths already busy.


End file.
